1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lactobacillus mutant, and more particularly to a Lactobacillus paracasei subsp. paracasei NTU 101, a nucleotide sequence for Lactobacillus NTU 101 and primers for nucleotide sequence of Lactobacillus NTU 101.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lactate bacteria are one kind of bacteria able to metabolize carbohydrate and then produce over 50% lactic acid; for example, Lactobacillus, Streptococcus and Leuconostoc. Because the fermented milk products are traditional and historical drinks for human, the lactate bacteria are regarded as a safe bacteria and a representative intestinal probiotics. Moreover, the lactate bacteria are one of the important probiotics, which is able to enhance the quality of intestinal flora through the following ways:    (1) producing organic acids and reducing intestinal pH value;    (2) absorbing nutrients by way of competing with pernicious bacteria;    (3) adhering to intestinal epithelium for reducing the growth sites of pernicious bacteria; and    (4) producing antibiotic substances.
Nowadays, a variety of fermented milk products have been proven their ability of increasing the intestinal probiotics after the related human experimentation is completed. Lactobacillus paracasei subsp. paracasei NTU 101 is an excellent local Lactobacillus strain, and which is studied and developed by Tzu-Ming PAN, the graduate chair of Institute of Microbiology and Biochemistry of National Taiwan University, and the R&D team thereof. Besides, currently, the health-care characteristics of improving the quality of intestinal flora, decreasing the blood pressure, the hyperlipidemia and the cholesterol, and anti-allergy of the Lactobacillus paracasei subsp. paracasei NTU 101 as well as the its related fermented products have been proven, and the L. paracasei subsp. paracasei NTU 101 is successful to be commercialized. However, in spite of that, the strain (mutant) identification and the DNA molecular marker of the L. paracasei subsp. paracasei NTU 101 does still not be carried out, wherein the DNA molecular marker technology is usually used for identifying the DNA sequence or the RAPD genetic variation map.
Accordingly, in view of the specific DNA sequence, the specific RAPD genetic variation map, and the DNA molecular marker of the L. paracasei subsp. paracasei NTU 101 still does not be finished, the inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided a Lactobacillus mutant, a nucleotide sequence for Lactobacillus mutant and primers for nucleotide sequence of Lactobacillus mutant.